Ron
by Redmobile
Summary: When Ron was born, it was a dark day. Reincarnation fic. Warning: Mild OOC, Miner grammar mistakes that I was too lazy to read over and fix, and no sequel if you liked the three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try something different than the normal crossovers, that's all. Tell me about my grammar; but don't be harsh about it.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

**

* * *

**The evening Ronald Bilius Weasley was born was the single most horrifying day of Weasley family history. Or, at least, that's what Molly Weasley, proud mother and wife, thought when she looked into the eyes of her newborn son.

Its just not normal for a child to have such cold (_yet beautiful_) blue eyes(_Aqua_).

_"Ohh, stop it Molly!"_ She thoughts played. _"This is your son, your new baby boy."_

But those eye's, that (_blood_) red hair, that abnormally pale skin.

_This child is dangerous. _Her instincts scream.

"He is my child." She whispers (_More to herself than her instincts._).

* * *

Arthur Weasley took great lengths to avoid his new son.

Don't get him wrong! He loves his children more than anything in the world. It's just this child...

Mr. Weasley wonders why Ron couldn't have been born like Bill, or Charlie, or even Percy. Hell, another Fred and George would have been better than the cold indifference that swam through little Ronald's eyes.

Ronald never cries; he never laughs; he never throws a tantrum. Ron never does much of anything.

No, that's wrong. Ron does a lot of things. Only a few months old and already Ron is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. But that's a good thing, just imagine if _he_ had took take care of his newborn son. And he knows he shouldn't think that and feels guilty for thinking that...but...

Mr. Weasley is fine with ignoring his son, and the sand that takes care of him.

* * *

Bill Weasley wasn't just a young boy of nine years who loved life. He was also a proud big brother of five boys.

He loves his brothers (_flaws and all_) equally and without prejudice. From Charlie and his love of dragons to Percy and his do-everything-by-the-book attitude to Fred and Gorge with their quirks. That's why he could love Ron and all his strange habits.

Truthfully, Bill couldn't understand why his parents seem so...afraid?...of his little brother. Bill loved to watch little bits of sand dance around his baby brother in a silent melody.

And Bill loves sand.

Bill also loves the desert. And one day, after he graduates from Hogwarts, he's going to Egypt to work with Archeologist as a Curse Breaker! Then he can be surrounded by sand and desert.

Bill smiles and twirls in a happy circle at the thought, he spots little Ron observing him from his spot on the floor(_where they were playing_). Bill's smile grows wider and he lets himself on his rum. He'll pet his little brother's head and promises him that, after Hogwarts, he'll take Ron to the desert too.

Later, Bill will tell his mother he saw Ron smile.

* * *

Charlie Weasley loves the wind.

To feel his hair dance in the breeze is the best feeling known to man; better than warm baths or the grass beneath bare feet, better than the warmth or the fire, better than clean rain falling onto exposed skin, and (_dare he say_) even better than moms hugs.

The young boy knew his family didn't understand his love_, _but that was fine, they didn't _need_ to understand.

He had Ron for that.

Ron, who seemed to smart for a little baby (_9 months_), understood him enough for the whole family.

Maybe it was because of the sand that constantly surrounded his little brother. Or maybe its because of Ron himself. Either way, it didn't matter. Because Ron is a baby and babies don't need to understand people, but Ron does anyway and that makes Charlie happy.

That's what Charlie tells himself.

In reality, and Charlie doesn't know this, it's because Charlie reminds Ron of someone Ron knew in a past-life.

* * *

Percy always followed the rules.

That's why when his parent told him to be careful around Ronald, he was.

* * *

Fred and George were just two naughty toddlers.

And like all toddlers, they loved all their brothers, even the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided that, instead of a two-shot, this would be a three-shot. So one more chapter and I'm done. No pleading will make me go on. You guys can adopt or use the idea, but after chapter three I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Ronald changed when Ginny was born.

Molly had spent mouths worrying over her newest pregnancy (_Lord knows if this child had been like her last..._)., making the floo calls, sending the letters, telling the boys, visiting the hospital. It took its toll on the woman.

The delivery had taken fourteen hours. All the pain, all the screaming, some blood...

But it had all been worth it when she held her new baby girl (_The first girl in the Weasley family for generations_), the beautiful brown-eyed, red-head, _normal_ child with freckles and little baby cries. A normal child. A normal girl. Normal.

Molly remembers how the boys crowded into the room (_Bill carrying Ron_), ready to greet a new brother, and the shock on their faces when they saw the little pink blanket that clearly stated it was a sister rather than a brother. She remembers how proud Arthur looked when he saw his baby girl, and she remembers the warm swelling in her chest as she thought about finally having a daughter.

Molly remembers thinking about the future. She remembers how she planed for Ginny to grow up a proper lady, how they would talk about princesses, then boys; she thought about planning her little girls wedding, and helping her someday be a mother; she thought about kind of man Ginny was _sure_ to marry because she was such a beautiful baby who would grow up to be a beautiful girl. Molly just _knew_ Ginny would be a happy mom.

But...

When she made the mistake of looking into Ron's eyes, every dream was broken; because she _knew_ that look in his eye...

Ginny would never be married if Ron had any say.

* * *

Ginny liked Ron more than anyone else.

The baby girl seemed to have developed The-all-seeing-eye (_Muggles called it a sixth sense_) that told her when her favorite brother walked in the room. And she would cry until her mother let the boy play with her on the rug.

* * *

At one-year-old, Ginny's favorite toys were the pots and pans in the kitchen.

Ginny would take a wooden spoon and beat it against the kitchen wear to make all her favorite sounds. Molly never tried to stop the girl, Ron was always too close by for that; so Ginny would spend hours just beating those pots with her spoon.

Ron always watched.

* * *

Ron's first word was love.

* * *

Ron's second word was blood.

* * *

When you asked Ron who his mommy was, he would always reply; "Shukaku."

* * *

When Ginny learned how to crawl, she only followed Ron.

* * *

When Ron mastered English, he started telling Ginny bedtime stories.

Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty; he told them all.

The original versions that is.

"Once upon a time." His too smooth, monotone drawled. "There was a beautiful girl cursed to sleep forever in a garden."

Ginny, who has half-mastered the language, whopped with excitement. "Will she rake-up."

"You'll see." Ron stated flatly. "As I was saying, the girl was cursed to sleep forever in a garden. One day a monarch passed by the garden and saw the beautiful girl lying among the flowers and berries, and felt an immediate attraction."

"Did he break te curse!" Ginny yelped; remembering the stories of princesses her daddy told.

"No."

Ginny's face fell.

"As I was saying." Ron continued. "The monarch felt an attracted to her and then proceeded to rape her."

"Rap?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes."

"Row, wht's rap?"

"When someone forces you to have unwanted sex." Ron answered with a straight face. "On with the story; after the monarch raped the girl he left her there in the garden. Nine mouths later the girl gave birth to twins, one of these twins started to suck on their mothers finger, which removed the glue that kept her asleep. So the girl awoke raped and a mother."

* * *

In another world, one where Ron was born like every other child, maybe Ginny's future would be different.

Maybe Ginny would grow up like other girls in the Wizarding World, have friends, get a boyfriend, get married, then either be a home mother, run a shop, be a professor, or work for the government. The most likely path would be the first and her husband would probably be a rich man with black hair and green eyes.

But this isn't that reality.

In this reality, Ginny was raised by her brother and the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it, the last chapter. I will not write anymore. So I hope you like this.**

**At the request of one of my reviewers, I decided to make this into a contest. You must make a full, none half-assed fic using the concepts that this three-shat gives you. No one must be a Mary-sue, not every-single Naruto character must be reincarnated (You can add some that fit into the plot, but done bring every one back), and you must make at least first year play out. Oh, and one more thing, don't make famous people like Albert Einstein a wizard or a squib or the puppet of a wizard, nothing annoys me more than that, us normal not-wizard people can do things too, you know.  
**

**The winner of the contest can pick their prize (Don't be an ass and say money or a T.V. Pick something like a one-shot that isn't half-assed like this three shot).**

**So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Ron had met Draco at a Ministry Christmas Ball.

Arthur had been required to go, as an employ of the Ministry and all. He ended up bringing the whole Family (_each wearing their best robes_). So Arthur and Molly walked in, arm in arm, with big smiles on their faces, their red second-handed, worn cotton dress robes dragging behind them.

Bill and Charlie walked in, both deciding they neither needed nor wanted dates. They mostly spent the evening with a group of friends near the food table.

Percy also spent the evening without a date (_only just having reached the age where he started paying attention to girls_) and favored reading a book on a latent chair.

Fred and George walked into the ball much like their parents, arm in arm, and joked that they were each others date. They danced together during a few of the dances, then adopted their older brothers idea and spent the rest of the night with close friends.

Ron, who wore new cotton robes (_a...voice in his head had gotten them for him_) spent his evening observing the crowds. His eyes instantly picking out who was powerful, who was a figurehead, and who was useless (_a habit from the old days..._).

Ginny stood beside him, arms crossed over her new silk robes (_a present from him, after all, she only got the best_). Her back was leaning against the cool marble wall of the Ministry Ballroom. Ginny's eyes locked on her brother, determination set in those brown orbs.

"Do you see him?" Ron pointed at a man with long, platinum blond hair. The man was dressed in green satin robes with silver ties and linings. On his arm was a rather attractive woman with the same platinum hair; she was also dressed in satin robes, but hers were a light blue that shown in rays of moonlight that reached her. The woman wore the most expensive jewelry and other such accessories, giving her a royal vibe.

Ginny stared at the couple and nodded. "Yea; what about them?"

Ron gestured at the man, "Do you see the people around him?"

Ginny turned and observed the people around the man; some looked at the couple in awe, some seemed to revere them, others held looks of disdain at the man, many more looked at him with envy; and all these people had one thing in common, the were all dressed in wealthiness.

"That man is important?" Ginny tested her theses.

"Yes." Ron nodded, a glimmer of approval shown in his eyes.

A smile of pure mirth grew across Ginny's small, freckled face. She had made her big brother, her idol, proud!

"Well, look who it is, red hair. You must be the Weasels youngest son; I hear your a real creep!"

Ginny spun a her heel, ready to attack any ugly, meanie, asshat who _dared_ insult her brother.

The boy, around Ron's age, stood with a smug expression on his face. He looked a lot like the important man, but his platinum blond hair was short and sleeked back, and you could see his eyes from here (_a grayish-light blue color_).

Ron glared at the boy, making the boy lose his smug smirk.

Draco, though he didn't always act like it, was a very clever nine-year-old boy. He knew how to get what he wanted and he knew how to stay out of harms way. Insulting the Weasel brat had obviously put him straight in harms way, and he _knew_ he had to fix his situation. He would have to decide a tactic that would work on an aggressive Weasel without getting himself hurt.

"So. You're obviously not like the other members of the family..." Draco tried.

Ron's glare didn't waver, neither did the disdainful look in Ginny's eye.

* * *

Before Ron left for Hogwarts (_of course he would go, Molly and Arthur insisted, with a warning to Dumbledore of course_) he gave Ginny a knife.

The blade was a sleek, lethal silver (_he heard that Molly and Arthur were friends with a werewolf some time ago..._) with a polished bone (_Human, of-course_) handle.

Ginny had taken the knife and tested the feel in her hands; she held it in a comfortable grip and waved if around a few times for good measure. She smiled gleefully when she found that she liked the feel of the blade in her hands.

"I like how it handles." Ginny stated, her eyes flashing with a malicious joy. "Where did you get it?"

"I stole it." Ron gave the simple, truthful answer.

* * *

There wasn't a tearful goodbye for Ron. Molly and Arthur smiled and said they were proud, but it was halfhearted and kinda dry. (_Percy and the twins however got tearful goodbyes._)

Ron himself didn't try to make his departure emotional, a prompt nod and a simple farewell was all that was needed.

Ginny (_who was not pleased at the thought of being left by her favorite brother_) held onto him till it was time for him to enter the train. When Ron did pry Ginny off his arm she took to glaring at the train, as if it was somehow the fault of her misfortune.

"Do you have your knife?" Ron asked.

Ginny's glare fell and a sadistic gleam replaced it. She slid her hand over the back pocket of her (_Muggle_) shorts, she figured the handle gently and lovingly, as if the knife were her child and she was the mother. All the thoughts of her brother leaving her faded and were replaced by more lucid and sadist things.

"I sure do."

Molly, who saw the scene, stared in wide-eyed horror. Years of denial about the mental stability of her little girl cracking a little more. After all, girls were little angels, they weren't horrifying monsters (_like Ron, she had to fight the thought away_), the only reason Ginny acted the way she did was to please her brother. After all, its a woman's place to please men. Ginny was just getting an early start by trying to please the brother closest to her age.

Molly straightened herself. Yes, that was it! Ginny was just trying to please Ron; she was always trying to please Ron. When Ron was gone Ginny would be a normal little girl, one who liked dresses and dolls. Maybe while Ron was gone, Molly could shift Ginny's attention to her father and eventually to Percy once she starts school.

Molly smiled as relief flooded through her.

* * *

After the train had taken off, Molly tried to set her plan into motion.

She reached for Ginny's hand, only for Ginny to flinch and slap her mothers hand away in fury.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

Ginny had always seemed to detest Molly. Maybe it was the way Molly ignored Ron, maybe it was her shrieking voice, or maybe it was her unbearable over-attention; but no matter the reason, Ginny still hated her with a fire that _burned_ at her very _soul_.

Molly smiled at her daughter, "Its okay dear, Ron isn't here anymore, you don't have to act like that."

Ginny's brown eyes narrowed at her _'mother_'. "What do you mean?"

Molly smiled and started walking towards the exit where Arthur was waiting with the car, Ginny, for her part, followed so as to both get an answer, and get out of here.

"Well." Molly began. "Its wonderful you realize your place early."

Ginny looked at her mother in bewilderment.

Molly smiled down at her child. "Not many girls realize early on about her place. They foolishly fill themselves with dreams of greatness and accomplishment."

Molly paused, as if reliving a memory, not hers per-say, but just a memory. "Those dreams are always broken. Only unmarried, virgin women have even a slight chance. And sometimes even then you have to be a noble pureblood. Most of the time a women can only get a high ranking job if her husband gave it to her, or she got at least twice the votes her competitor had."

Ginny glared at her mother.

"What I'm trying to say..." Her mother continued. "...is that a woman's place is with her husband. Things are better off and easier that way. That's why I want you to marry a rich man one day, so he can take good care of you and your children. And its a good thing your practicing pleasing your husband, but I wouldn't recommend you continue with your brother."

Ginny had heard enough, she spun on her heel and stomped her foot. Her glare as angry and killer as her brothers. "Listen here bitch," she hissed, venom dripping from the words; "Sabaku No Ginny belongs to _no one_. She submits to no man. And she definitely isn't trying to _please_ anyone 'because it's her place as a woman' and I am insulted that you would suggest such a thing."

Molly stepped back, momentarily stunned. Without even thinking she brought her hand up and slapped Ginny as hard as she could.

Ginny didn't even flinch when the hand collided with her cheek. But a burning rage filled her. Making sure to check for other people first, she grabbed her knife and stabbed her mother in the leg.

Molly fell, pain written across her features. She looked up a her child, her ten-year-old girl, with fear.

"Whatever I do I do for myself." Ginny growled. "I do nothing to please anyone. I look for Ron's praise because I love him and because I want to be like him."

Ginny paused for a moment.

"Everything I do, I do for myself." Ginny reached over and snatched her beloved knife from her mothers leg. She stared at the blood on the knife and a childish joy flashed in those brown orbs. Ginny stuck her tongue out and licked the blood off the blade, she smacked her lips as she let the taste run through her mouth.

"You know Molly;" She said after awhile. "You taste good, for a bitch."

Ginny turn and left her mother to stare with a mix of fear and horror.

* * *

Back on the train, Ron found himself sitting in the same compartment as a raven haired, green eyed boy.

The boy rambled on about various things while Ron observed him. There was almost something familiar about this 'Harry Potter' and it wasn't the stories his mother told either.

Ron let his head roll, seemingly to look out the window; but really it was to look at the translucent form of Shukaku's human/priest form.

In his first life, he liked to think that he looked a lot like the monster that both tormented and protected him. Shukaku had the same face, if only older and sharper, and the same rings around his eyes, along with the same pale skin. But his eyes were that of his true, demon, form. His arms were also more muscled and his hair was the darkest black you could see, his ears took on the form of his true ears and he was taller still.

He never could figure out why Shukaku stayed with him in this life, maybe it was because he wasn't ever fully extracted by the Akatsuki. Or maybe Shukaku, in his own sick, twisted way, he was emotionally attached to his host.

Shukaku nodded at Ron, and Ron's suspicions where confirmed.

He turned his head back to the still rambling youth. "Rock Lee?"

The boy stopped mid-sentence and stared at Ron with a bewildered look. Then, after some studying, the boy asked; "Gaara?"

Ron nodded.

Harry threw himself at his new/old friend in a bone-crushing hung. There where tears rolling down his eyes at an impossible pace. "Oh my youthful friend! I thought I would never get the chance to see you again! After you died I mourned for and so did your youthful siblings and Naruto, and Sakura-chan, and even all of Suna!

* * *

Hermione Granger was an intelligent girl; she had always been and intelligent girl, even in her first life.

Sure, she hadn't been as smart as Bil-board brow, but she was still pretty smart, and she had been twice as witty.

Maybe it was the memory of how Bil-board brow had been smarter than her that made Hermione throw herself into books the way she did in this life. With the loss of her previous good-looks, intelligence was all she had left for herself.

She wasn't as strong in this life, and the rules were entirely different, she didn't have a father that was half as loving as her old dad had been, and her mother wasn't as caring as her old mom, the world didn't need flowers or herbs or poisonous plants like her old world did, and her talents were of little use here. Though she did practice everyday and was still able to enter the minds of others.

So when Ino (_Hermione, she has to remind herself, but old habitues die hard for a woman who took pride in her name_) found out she was a wizard, she jumped at the only chance she had. Maybe these wizards would find a place for her talents, maybe they would have a way to give her back her old looks, maybe she would have meaning in this life.

So as Hermione/Ino walked down the hallways of the Hogwarts Express, she held her head high with pride and took her steps toward the future.

* * *

Neville Longbottom wasn't always useless.

There was a time in his life when he was feared and respected by all. A time when his he could walk out the door and many heads bowed to him in respect and fear. There was a time when he was looked to as a leader and a time when he was a traitor.

Perhaps this was his punishment, a life as a useless, stuttering, orphan boy who lived with his grandma and crazed uncle. Yes, punishment sounds about right. It was punishment from Mizu for all he had done and all he didn't do.

It was punishment for how he treated Haku all those years...

But...when Neville really thought about it...he didn't regret a damn thing.

Those sins where a lifetime ago.

Its time to create new sins.

* * *

Sometimes, when Luna Lovegood closed her eyes, she would see a big-breasted woman named Tsunade.

Luna didn't well know who Tsunade was, or why she saw her, but sometime she could feel Tsunade fighting for control over her body. Luna always pushed her away, afraid of what would happen if she were to accept Tsunade.

So the ten-year-old closes her eyes and listens to her father as he tells her that Tsunade is just a dream.

After all, Luna is Luna, not Tsunade. Tsunade had her chance at life, she had lived long and (_un_)happily. Tsunade had lived her life to the fullest while she was alive. She had her chance. She had hers. Luna didn't know anything about that life, but she knew Tsunade lived it.

So it stands to reason that, since Tsunade lived her life, she shouldn't try to take over a complete strangers body. In Luna's mind, Tsunade didn't have any connection to her (_Ohh, Luna, your such a foolish brat. Just like Na..._), she was just unlucky enough to catch the Possible-Pop-Pinkle-Pixie (_The though of reincarnation never crosses your mind, does it brat? And your theory is lacking stab..._).

Luna shakes her head and pretends that the woman is a dream (_Oh, a dream? How degrading_). After all, Tsunade is dead; or maybe she never existed in the first place? Either way, Tsunade's time was over, it's Luna's turn to live.

If only Tsunade agreed.

* * *

**So there it is. **

**Now don't bitch at me about Molly's little anti-feminist speech. The Wizarding World is like Britain back in the dark ages with a few touches of modern things. They still use parchment! I wouldn't be surprised if women were still nothing more that a mans pretty little play thing.**

**I also what to get one more thing out of the way. Ginny is a psycho, Gaara is a psycho, Ino, Rock Lee, TenTen, even Hinata. Every. Last. One. Is a psychopath. With the exception of Ginny, they were all raised in a world where Killing people=Good so long as it isn't an ally or someone from your village (traitors being the soul exception). They all grew up; knowing, planing, training, etc to become merciless killers.**

**Psychopath: No remorse for murder.**

**Murderer: One who takes the life of another.**

**They are all Psychos. I don't like watching the show (Koshimo, or whatever his name is, breaks his own laws for that society (Sasuke is a traitor, they kill traitors, that is what they do. The fact they're trying to bring Sasuke back, last Uchiha or not, is very hypocritical. If Shino or Sakura had left the village, they would have been killed off by now) and tries to sugar coat the murders to much) but I do know a bit about it, I watched episode nineteen, I saw great psychological potential (too bad it didn't turn into a dark anime) I've even read a few manga chapters.**

**They. ALL. Are. Murderous. Mildly psychotic. Bastards. If they were stuck in Silent Hill, they would have no problems getting through. If they were stuck in Dead Space, some of them would have fun. If they were in Amnesia: The Dark Decent (.! I highly recommend it. If you don't want to play it yourself, watch Mangaminx on YouTube. You'll get a kick watching her play the bastardly game.), they would laugh at the easiness of the challenge.**

**And as for Shukaku, I never liked the extraction thing. To me, the fact that Gaara held a demon inside him was a character trait ,a main factor. Gaara just didn't seem the same to me without his demon. Its just something I didn't sit well with. I know Gaara is, maybe, happy that Shukaku is gone; but call me selfish, I like him better with the monster in his head.**

**Gaara without Shukaku is like 'The Dark Knight' without Joker.  
**


	4. AN

**It's done, the story is over.**

**This was my lazy, half-hearted fanfiction that I typed up as a result of having nothing else to do.**

**Now I going on to questions:**

**Q: Why did I make Molly an anti-feminist? **

**The answer is simple. It was convenient, up until the seventh book (which I didn't read, I picked Stephen Kings **_It_** in favor of the book) Molly was nothing but a house wife. It was really easy to make her anti-feminist seeing as we don't see her as more than a mom and a house keeper; sure there was the Order, but her role in the Order seemed to be more of a Base-Keeper sort of thing.**

**There is also a logic behind why I made it seem like the wizarding world is anti-feminist, but I neither have the time nor the patience to explain it. You can look at what I wrote as a fact for the Fic, or as Molly's little rainbow of delusions. **

**Q: Why did no one notice the psychotic little girl stab her mom? **

**They were heading back to the car. They were in an area or alley or something where no one was around. Or you can use your imagination as say that an Old clown named It saw little Ginny. (Insert evil laugh here)**

**Q: Why did you make more then one reincarnation? Isn't that old?**

**I put in more than one to show that Gaara isn't special; Gaara isn't the only one to ever go through with this. I also want to briefly show the mindsets of others that were stuck in a similar situation as Gaara.**

**Yes, the idea is old. But its the kind of old that doesn't die for a while.**

**Q: Will Naruto show up? Who will he be?**

**I'm not continuing this story. Its done. **

**But if I was, Naruto wouldn't show up; and if he did show up, he would be Trever the Toad.**

**Q: Why is Tsunade separate from Luna?**

**1. I love both Tsunade and Luna.**

**2. I wanted to show that not all reincarnation situation were the same.**

**Q: What house will the reincarnations be in?**

**Gaara: I don't know.**

**Lee: Hufflepuff.**

**Ino: I don't know.**

**Tsunade: I don't know.**

**Zabuza: I don't know.**

**Q: Zabuza for Neville? Are you insane?**

**It's more original than Godric, Sasuke, or even Naruto himself.**

**Maybe.**

**Rant: I liked your story up until the Rant at the last chapter!**

**1. Then don't read the rant, read the story. I don't think the characters of Harry Potter are sexist either, but I needed Molly to be. Many people bash Albus, Snape, and others for the sake of their story.**

**2. I don't care IF Sasuke was an O.K. guy. He still willingly betrayed the village; they still sent a search-and-bring-home team after him when it should have been a search-and-destroy team; and even if he hasn't killed anyone the policy of the village is this: Traitors=Dead.**

**3. I read the first six Harry Potter books.**

**4. How does parchment help the magical feel? Its a piece of paper that you write on. I never felt that parchment made the wizarding world seem more magical. But that's just my opinion. **

**5. I don't care IF the people of Konoha don't ENJOY killing, the point is that they STILL do it. If their orders are to kill, they will kill. They grew up knowing they would kill, they learned that kill is an ok thing. I never said that EVERYONE OF THEM enjoyed killing. But they can and will kill. **

**Neji tried to kill Hinata: I don't care if its a misunderstanding or if it failed. HE. TRIED. TO. KILL. HER.**

**Gaara killed alot of people: I know that he was insane and had a demon in his head. But he still did it.**

**Kakashi was in that ambu-thingy: He HAD to have killed at some point. Then there was Haku, I know he didn't mean to kill Haku, but he was still going for Zabuza. Granted Zabuza tried to murder him, but my point sill stands.**

**6. I have logic for everything I do. I don't do a thing without logic. **

**7. I respect that you are mad at me. I will not bash you or anything or the sort. You have a right to hate me or be angry at me for stating my opinion and pointing out my logic. However, I would like for it to be heard that I WILL defend myself and I WILL be heard.**

**Q: Bashing?**

**No. **

**Q: What's Amnesia: The Dark Decent?**

**One of the most beautiful, scary, well thought out games to ever grace the world with its terrifying-ness. Ok, maybe the game isn't beautiful; but I loved it. It had one of the best antagonist I've ever seen. And even if there is no fighting with the monsters, the games plot makes up for that.**

**I highly recommend you check it out. MangaMinx on YouTub does great commentary on it. And her reactions are hilarious.**

**Q: Who is your favorite Harry Potter character?**

**O.K. Random question.**

**Luna.**

**Q: Are Bill and Charlie Temari and Kankuro?**

**If you want them to be.  
**


End file.
